metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Python
Right. What I've done now is moved the two choices over to the trivia section. The reason for this is because we aim to have the main biography section of our articles from an "in-universe" perspective, and it breaks the flow if we have "if the player decides" at the end. No one's ever had a problem with this until recently, so I decided upon this compromise. Hopefully now everyone will be happy. --Fantomas 12:42, 26 June 2008 (UTC) ::I understand the IP's argument, but again I have to bring up the point about the Database not always being right. We have to look at the other inconsistencies it has brought us that have caused a lot of argument. I have to say that Python lived, as not only is he the only unique character to immediately join Snake's squad after a stamina depletion, but it is totally out of character for Snake to kill someone who he looked up to and held in great honor for essentially no reason. Remember, he only killed The Boss because he believed she was a traitor to not only the country but also to him, while Python was a friend that he had presumed dead but suddenly reappeared genetically altered, and had never really done anything to warrant Snake killing him. And on top of that, the game almost tried to make it a point to cement the past relationship between Snake and Python, almost urging the player to deplete his stamina and recruit him instead of killing him. The fact that he does join your squad immediately, and the following cutscene has much more substance than just "he burned to death," continuing to build on Python's character as Snake's long-lost friend, points to the canon choice being his survival and joining of what would eventually become FOXHOUND. -- Ocelot youth 15:05, 26 June 2008 (UTC) :::I actually agree with that testament. Besides, I played through the game a few days ago, and I noticed through both playthroughs that trying to lethally kill Python is actually far harder compared to trying to merely stamina-kill him. I mean, I even tried doing a RPG-7 on him, and that did minimal damage at best, even with a headshot. Granted, that may have been gameplay effects, but the mere fact that the programmers had deliberately programmed the fight to make him weaker to stamina-kill weapons (such as the MK22 or the Mosin Nagant, which coincidentally (or not, as the case may be), the Mosin Nagant is located in the exact same location level, I mean as the Python boss fight) than the lethal weapons of even the heaviest kind (such as the M16A1, which, BTW, is the only firearm other than the Mosin Nagant that you can actually procure in the level prior to fighting Python, or the RPG-7) would imply that the creators of the game wanted you to spare Python. Heck, even the strategy guide basically told you to just tranquilize Python. So, while it may not be MGS4DB canon or anything like that, it's certainly enough to point to Python being alive. Besides, trying to kill him with bullets simply would not work, as demonstrated in Python's appearance. Plus, even IF using an RPG-7 can actually hurt him in-canon, Big Boss doesn't have the RPG-7 yet canonically speaking (as the place of the RPG-7's procurement is at the Silo Entrance.). Basically, like the whole issue with Raikov's fate in MGS3, the non-lethal outcome of the fight, while not officially confirmed, is the only one that actually makes sense. Weedle McHairybug 21:50, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Spontanious combustion? What? How is that possibly implied as the result of Python's inability to control his body temperature? Combustion requires actual ingition, and in turn fire to appear, thus the "combustion" aspect of it. Combustion in car engines doesnt happen from "increased temperature", and no natural force of the human body can make anything anywhere near hot enough to cause something to ignite. And Spontanious Human Combustion is actually a phenomina that his heavily doubted to exist by scientists, since it implies that the combustion is spontanious, or that it happened without any direct cause other than "it just happened". So even if through some miracle of logic that Pythons body could somehow make itself combust on its own, it doesnt fit the BASE REQUIREMENT to be SPONTANIOUS combustion, since Pythons would have the obvious and direct trigger: he cant control his body temperature. That was idiotic and narrow-minded. 19:55, August 12, 2011 (UTC) :I'll delink it. Weedle McHairybug 20:09, August 12, 2011 (UTC)